Skills: H - Q
Heightened Perception These skills allow a character to augment their natural senses and focus on minute details not normally percieved. Hearing This HP skill allows your character to: *Hear sounds outside of the normal audible range for humans *Negate the effects of the Sneak skill used by others *Focus on selective or distant conversations and sounds in an otherwise noisy environment Perquisite: Perception 7 or less Days of Learning: 1 Scent This HP skill allows your character to: *Smell and taste things outside normal human perception *Identify the compononents in foods and drinks by smell or taste, including poisons. Prerequisite: Perception 7 or less Days of Learning: 1 Sight This HP skill allows your character to: *Perceive activity by sight not normally noticed by others Prerequisite: Perception 7 or less Days of Learning: 1 Touch This HP skill allows your character to: *Feel activity and supernatural energy not normally noticed by other senses. Prerequisite: Perception 7 or less Days of Learning: 2 Top ---- Herbal Science This skill allows your character to: *Identify and locate herbs and plants *Create herbal drafts and cures Prerequisite: INT 6 Days of Learning: 1 Top ---- Horsemanship This skill allows your character to: *Ride and care for horses and ponies *Fight in combat on horseback Prerequisite: INT 6 Days of Learning:1 Top ---- Intuition This skill allows your character to: *Gain positive or negative type feelings about a situation or person Note: this skill requires your character to meditate on a thought for at least a ten-round of more depending on the situation. Prerequisite: Meditation +1 Days of Learning: 2 (in prayer) Top ---- Light Sleep This skill allows your charcter to : *Sleep light enough to wake if someone or something comes within hearing range and fails a Sneak roll or does not have the Sneak skill Prerequisite: HP Hearing +1 Days of Learning: 1 night Top ---- Mechanics This skill allows your character to: *Build and repair mechanical objects, such as carts, siege engines and spindles. Prerequisite: INT 5 Days of Learning: 1 Top ---- Medical This skill allows your character to: *Restore 1d4 plus PB Life to self or other wounded victims who have been hurt in combat or other damage. *Secure broken limbs to prevent further damage *Identify the weapon use to harm someone by the damage done to their body *Identify whether a victim is dead or in a coma Note: this skill does not revive someone who has lapsed into a coma, nor does it affect a victim stricken with poison. It can however, identify a poison or the source of an ailment. Your character can only use this skill to heal one time per victim per wound and cannot use it on that same person until he or she sustains a new wound. Prerequisite: PAT 5 Days of Learning: 1 Top ---- Meditation This skill allows your character to: *Restore Life and Faith by deep spiritual meditation *Restore 1 Faith for every number over the Moderate DF rolled per 15 minutes of undisturbed meditation *Restore 1 Life for every number over the High DF rolled per 15 minutes of undisturbed meditation Note: the Rac may increast the DF levels for meditation environments with more distracting activity, or decrease the DF levels for meditation in a quiet house of worship. Characters with PAT less than 5 cannot wait beyond more than 1 meditation roll. Prerequisite: PAT 7 Days of Learning: 2 (in prayer) Top ---- Nightvision This skill allows your character to: *See and additional 20 ft per PB in low-light environments beyond normal eyesight *See an additional 10 ft per PB in pitch-black environments beyond normal eyesight Prerequisite: HP Sight +1 Days of Learning: 2 nights Top ---- Pick Locks This skill allows your character to: *Open locks using lock picks or similar slim metal tools Note: Trapped locks are designed to prick lock-pickers with poison needles. Therefore, one failed Pick Locks roll on a trapped lock will set off the poison needle trap. Prerequisite: AGL 7 Days of Learning: .5 Top ---- Play Instrument Musical skill learned in 3 sub-categories: Percussion This skill allows your character to: *Play percussion instruments, such as tambourines, bongos, drums and table tops alone or in harmony with other musicians Prerequisite: AGL 6 Days of learning: .5 Stringed This skill allows your character to: *Play stringed instruments such as harps, lutes, and lyres alone or in harmony with other musician Prerequisite: PAT 6 Days of Learning: 1 Wind This skill allows your character to: *Play wind instruments such as piccolos, flutes and recorders alone or in harmony with other musicians Prerequisite: END 5 Days of Learning: 1 Top ---- Poison Science This skill allows your character to: *Identify poisons by taste or scent *Draw out poison from a wound, ceasing any damage after half the total damage has been delivered *Extract and handle poisons from their various sources Prerequisite: WIS 6 Days of Learning: 1 Top ---- Political Science This skill allows your character to: *Know and recognize people of various lands and cultures by their speech and customs *Identify the flags, banners and crests of the different guilds, orders and lands *Know and understand the political history of the different lands Prerequisite: INT 6 Days of Learning: 1.5 Top ---- Preach This skill allows your character to: *Reach non-believers with the message of the Gospel and impart a feeling of value, love and self-worth *Create a bond of understanding between your character and a receptive non-believer Prerequisite: Sacred Studies +1 Days of Learning: .5 Top ---- Presence This skill allows your character to: *Intimidate or persuade for some advantage over another person *Attempt to display authority or dominance over another person *Confront another person with a feeling and look of confidence Prerequisite: CHA 7 Days of Learning: 1 Top ---- Profile Area This skill allows your character to: *Detect ambushes and locate good areas for ambushes *"Reconstruct" the scene of an incident as a modern-day detective does at a crime scene; gathering such information as who, what, why, and how the incident occurred. Prerequisite: WIS 7 Days of Learning 1 Top ---- Profile Character This skill allows your character to: *"Read" a person's true motives and intentions, and detect a person's lies *"Read" a person's body language to determine their true emotion regardless of what they are saying *Estimate a person's Life stature, Skill Levels, and fighting abilities by observing him or her Prerequisite: WIS 7 Days of Learning: 1 Top ----